Forbidden Love
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: A emerald eyed angel falls from her angel world to her death in teh God fobbiden land of teh demons, just to be saved my a amber eyed boy. Restued and back in her own land she almost forgets him, just to be exiled from her land n has to live umong the dem
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" A genki 5 year old girl with beautiful emerald orbs asked as she looked down from a barrier that separated two worlds.  
  
"Hmm," Tomoyo said signaling for her best friend to continue.  
  
"Do you think it's true, what everyone says about 'them'" Sakura asked.  
  
"That the demons are evil and are forbidden to even lay eyes upon an angel?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "I don't think they would be created if they were completely evil."  
  
"Sakura they were made in that God forsaken land to even out the balance of the universe," Tomoyo told her, just like all the adults.  
  
"But does that mean they are truly evil?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh, Sakura you never saw one, I think if you did you would be too scared to even think of that question," Tomoyo told her and grabbed her hand, "Come on Sakura-chan, let's go before our parents get worried.  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura away from her spot under the cheery blossom tree on the edge of their world.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang!" a father cheered to his son.  
  
"I'm trying my hardest father!" The boy with messy chestnut hair, his bangs almost shading her piercing amber eyes.  
  
The father had his dark blue almost black wings spread out, hovering in the air. While the boy around the age of seven was slightly a few meters above the ground try to fly like his father.  
  
His father was very muscular with horns coming out of the sides of his head, and a long tail coming out of his rear.  
  
The boy on the other hand was still growing her horns, his wings weren't very long, and his tail was still pretty small.  
  
"Come on, I know you can fly higher then that!" his father teased.  
  
"I can't!" The boy yelled back, as he groaned and tried to land on the ground, which wasn't very perfect.  
  
"I will never be able to fly like you dad," Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"Don't worry Xiao Lang," He said ruffling Syaoran's hair.  
  
"Hey! Dad! It took me hours to get it this neat! Mom will kill me!" The boy said pouting.  
  
"Oh it wasn't very neat anyways," Yeilen said coming out with drinks, and a small smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Yay! Break time!" Syaoran yelled as he ran towards his mother and taking his snack gratefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
*  
  
Sakura sat in her room with her legs pulled up against her chin.  
  
'It's unfair!' she said to herself.  
  
She stared out the window to be greeted with all her friends playing outside flying in the air.  
  
She was good at everything, and was a fast learner, but unlike all her other angel friends, her wings never sprouted yet.  
  
She was supposed to sprout them two months ago, but they never came out. Her parents were worried; no one has ever been able to not sprout out their wings before at her age.  
  
All her friends tried to help her, but after a while they all gave up, it was hopeless.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Come on Sakura you can do it!" They all cheered.  
  
"Stick your but out like this," Rika showed her.  
  
"And bend down like this!" Chiharu said.  
  
"And find your wings from your heart, then . . ." Naoko commanded.  
  
"PUSH!" All her friends yelled together.  
  
"Is it working!" sakura said as she tried to flow every thing they told her.  
  
They sighed and shook their heads.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
But Tomoyo never gave up she always helped her, but today Sakura insisted that Tomoyo go play with her friends.  
  
Sakura got up and whipped the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
She walked to her spot under the cherry blossom tree, right at the edge of their world.  
  
She sat down, and leaned her back against its trunk.  
  
She heard a girl snort from above her, Sakura looked up to see who was there. She was greeted with misty orange eyes.  
  
"I knew you would come here," Kiati, said, she dropped out of the tree showing her light orange wings, and her fierce eyes with her long blond hair.  
  
"I hate Kinomoto, Sakura," She said truthfully.  
  
Sakura winced no matter how many times she heard it she felt pain stab through her, and like all the other times she had to ask, "Why?"  
  
"You know why!" Kiati yelled.  
  
"You stole my friends; you stole my mother, and my brother!"  
  
This wasn't completely true, her brother wasn't stolen form her, he volunteered to help angel world a be a guardian. And his reason was to protect people like Sakura, that's how he said it, 'to protect innocent people like Sakura'.  
  
And Kiati hated this remark, why couldn't it be like someone else instead of Sakura?  
  
Sakura asked that same question whenever Kiati talked about her brother.  
  
Her mother dies because when Sakura was smaller she accidentally caused a spell to drive her through the angel barrier. And she fell to her death people say, when the guardians went to go search for her she was no where in sight.  
  
Sakura didn't know why it happened or how it happened, just that . . . it happened.  
  
And her friends only left Kiati because she was acting bossy and snobby around them. It wasn't her fault.  
  
"I told you I was sorry for all that," Sakura said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to bring my mother back!" Kiati yelled.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about that," Sakura told her.  
  
"I will bring revenge for my mother; I'll do to you what you did to her!"  
  
"But Kiati she had wings, she could have flown, I didn't sprout my wings yet!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I'll die from the impact!"  
  
"The better for me!" She sneered.  
  
Kiati said a spell that made the barrier disappear temporary. Kiati came closer to Sakura with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sayonara, Kinomoto, Sakura!" She said as she pushed her off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm just doing to go for a walk, father." Little Syaoran explained to his father as he walked off in his human form.  
  
He looked up. Everyone told him that 'they' were evil, that they plan against them, so they had to fight and kill them for their rights to live.  
  
But Syaoran always denied it, they had to be made for a reason, he asked his friend about this, and he sounded so much like an adult it was freaky.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Takashi?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hmm," Takashi said signaling for his best friend to continue.  
  
"Do you think it's true, what everyone says about 'them'" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That the demons are evil and are forbidden to even lay eyes upon an angel?" Takashi said.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. "I don't think they would be created if they were completely evil."  
  
"Xiao Lang they were made in that God forsaken land to even out the balance of the universe," Takashi told him, just like all the adults.  
  
"But does that mean they are truly evil?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh, Xiao Lang you never saw one, I think if you did you would be too scared to even think of that question," Takashi told him and grabbed his hand, "Come on Syaoran, let's go before our parents get worried.  
  
Takashi dragged Syaoran away from his favorite spot, from a branch on a cherry blossom tress looking up at the barrier that separated his world form theirs.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
Even though Syaoran couldn't fly very well he certainly could jump pretty high.  
  
He jumped up into his tree, sat on his branch, and closed his eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" His eyes shot open as he heard a scream; he looked up to see a small figure falling. He didn't notice her angelic aura, all he was thinking about right then was that there was someone who was falling and was going to die if he didn't help.  
  
Spreading out his wings, and his small horns appearing, with his small fail wagging behind him, He jumped off into the air letting his wings carry him, he was too busy concentrating about the falling person to realize he was flying gracefully in the air.  
  
A girl came crashing down into his hands.  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around his next for support with out realizing it.  
  
He looked down at her with warm amber eyes, as he blushed madly looking into her emerald orbs.  
  
Sakura looked up to see her savior. She realized he was about 1 or 2 years older then her. He had little horns growing out of his head dark blue wings, and a dark blue tail wagging behind him constantly. If she paid any attention to these details she would have realized he was a demon, but she couldn't take her eyes off his piercing amber ones that were shaded from his messy chestnut bangs.  
  
She blushed and finally looked away.  
  
"Arigato," She thanked him, but he didn't seem to understand what she was saying.  
  
"A-aribato?" he asked. God if she though his looks were hot, his voice made her cheeks grow even warmer.  
  
"Um, do you understand a word I'm saying?" She asked.  
  
He nodded his head, he never heard this language before, but it was like it was his own foren language, he understood it now, yet he couldn't speak a word of it.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in his own language, she looked at him confused for a while till she finally nodded her head.  
  
'I never heard this language before but it's like I've known it all my life, but just can't utter a word of it' she said to herself.  
  
Syaoran flew down and placed her feet on the demon ground.  
  
"Why couldn't you fly?" he asked her.  
  
"I . . ." Sakura looked down embarrassed. Syaoran gave her a questioningly look with a small smile placed on his lips.  
  
"I haven'tsproutedmywingsyet," Sakura whispered all to fast.  
  
"Um excuse me, I didn't quit get that," Syaoran said to her.  
  
"I haven't sprouted my wings yet," she looked down ashamed to see the look the he would give her.  
  
"Oh, how about I help you," He said happily smiling at her.  
  
"Really? Oh, but you wouldn't want to waste your time on me, my friends all tried their hardest but after a while they found it hopeless we tried everything," She said sadly.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't mean you should give up, there's always hope," He told her taking her hands in his.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Okay crouch in this position," He said demonstrating himself, his wings horns and tail all invisible at the moment.  
  
Sakura copied his movement.  
  
"Look ahead of you," He said to her as she obeyed.  
  
"And think of the most exciting, yet nervous in a good way, and happiest thing you can think of," He said.  
  
Immediately a boy with piercing amber eyes popped into her head and her fluffy pure white wings with a tint of pink in each feather sprouted.  
  
"I did it!" She said, badly floating in the air. Syaoran would have warned her, but her beauty amazed him, and then he realized it, only angels had those kinds of wings.  
  
"y-you're, an angel . . ." Syaoran said looking up at her.  
  
Sakura landed and looked at him, "Hai, and you must be a . . . demon," Sakura said looking him up and down, even his style of clothes were different.  
  
But Sakura never believed the lies they fed them up in her world, she wouldn't let that stop her from being friends with his boy.  
  
She ran towards him and hugged him tight, "Arigato," She said squeezing him tighter.  
  
Syaoran smiled and responded to her hug, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura moved herself from him a bit to look at him, "I want us to be friends," She said smiling at him.  
  
She took off a crystal pendant in the shape of a cheery blossom off her next, "My grandmother gave this to me before she passed away," Sakura said opening his palm and putting it in his grasp, she held his hand. "I want you to have it."  
  
"But it's precious to you," Syaoran protested.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "So are you."  
  
Syaoran smile at her and accepted her gift, he then took off a bracelet he had on, it had a jade wolf on it, and handed it to her.  
  
"Ant this is for you, my father told me that it was a sign of my destiny and I should cherish it deeply, but I think you can do that better," He said smiling at her.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" He heard his father yell from behind him.  
  
Sakura was suddenly pulled out of Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Oi!" He yelled.  
  
"You must come with us," They said, they were tall men, with pure white wings and a funny style of clothes on.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Of course! We have to, like you said there's always hope!" Sakura yelled back as the angels took flight into the air Sakura looking down at him as Syaoran watched the mystical beauty fly away.  
  
His father wrapped his arms around Syaoran and pulled his close to him.  
  
"I never even got her name . . ." Syaoran whispered to himself as he watched her fading figure.  
  
"It has already begun," He heard his father say behind him.  
  
"What ahs begun, father?" Syaoran asked twirling around to face his father.  
  
"Nothing son, we have to go back home before mother worries." He said pulling him away as Syaoran stared back at where he was the angels leave.  
  
"There's always hope . . ." Syaoran repeated as he left the spot.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran to her friend.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said jumping out of the arm of the guardians and hugged her friend, still clutching the bracelet, which was given to her by her savior demon boy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worried. Sakura nodded in assurance.  
  
"Kiati was flogged her for what she did," Tomoyo told her.  
  
Sakura slapped her hand of her mouth in surprise.  
  
No one had ever been flogged for years, even before Sakura was born. The Angel world was a peaceful place, and you had to do something extremely terrible to get flogged.  
  
"Did anyone hurt you?" Tomoyo asked studying Sakura.  
  
Her eyes fell on a small chain that came out of her palm.  
  
"What's that?" Tomoyo asked opening Sakura's palm.  
  
"He gave it to me," Sakura told her. "Who's 'he'?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The boy who saved me . . ." Sakura said falling into her own dream world.  
  
". . ." Tomoyo said nothing at this.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, "Hai," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Do you remember a few months ago I had a conversation about you, that I didn't think demons were evil." Tomoyo nodded remembering the scene.  
  
"And you told me that I wouldn't be able to think of the question because I would be to scared if I saw one," Sakura continued.  
  
Tomoyo nodded again.  
  
"Well you were partly right," Sakura sated. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"Him, he was one, but I wasn't able to remember the question until I was taken away, and it wasn't because I was afraid Tomoyo." Sakura said looking at the bracelet in her palm.  
  
"It was because I was trapped in his eyes, he was the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Sakura said blushing.  
  
"He caught me when I was going to fit the ground, he spoke a totally different language, that I have no idea how to talk, yet I understood him perfectly," Sakura said.  
  
"He was so kind and sincere," She said blushing again as his amber eyes popped up in her face.  
  
"And guess what?" Sakura said mysteriously as she leaned close to Tomoyo and whispered.  
  
"He helped me sprout my wings!" Sakura said smiling when Tomoyo didn't answer.  
  
"There is no way!" Tomoyo said smiling back at Sakura.  
  
Sakura sprouted her wings right in front of her, and she unprofessionally floated in the air.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she hugged her friend, "this is amazing!"  
  
"I know," Then Sakura's smile faded.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever see him again Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If destiny approves of it . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qleo-chan: Yay! I finally got this story out!!!  
  
Syaoran: Ewww! It's so mushy!!!  
  
Sakura: I think its kawaii!!  
  
Syaoran: Um, ya me two . . .  
  
Eriol: AH, but you just said you thought it was corny.  
  
Syaoran: Hey! Get out you're not even in this fic!!  
  
Eriol: You never know . . . *smiles his oh, so creepy smile*  
  
Tomoyo: Sometimes you're real scary, you know that Eriol-kun?  
  
Qleo-chan: Ohohohoh!! This is going to be great!!  
  
Kero: Hey I'm not in this one!!!  
  
Qleo-chan: As Eriol said 'you never know . . .'  
  
R+R tell me what you think!!! And if you know any books that have settings in the olden days Plzz tell me I need it for my other fic Happily Ever After. 


	2. Amber meets Emerald

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 1: Amber meets Emerald  
  
By: ÎËQÄ¼ÄÅ-ÄÄ§ÄÅÎË  
  
"Tomoyo, don't you think this is a little too much?" Sakura said twirling around, it's been 10 years since the incident with the amber eyes boy, she barley remembers him, and she has no idea why she keeps a bracelet with a green metallic wolf on it.  
  
It seemed like a part of her. She couldn't let go of it, Tomoyo said it must have represented something, or someone special to her. She even thought her mother might have given it to her before she dies 7 years ago.  
  
Sakura got over her mother's death, but never forgot her. Her father on the other hand was having a harder time, he thinks it's his fault and isn't playing attention to the governor duties he received a year before her mother's death.  
  
Sakura seemed like the most happiest and prettiest of angels in the angel world. She has beautiful milky skin, with long silky auburn hair that reached under her dumb. And she had a very mature body for a fifteen year old. And you could never miss her dazzling emerald eyes.  
  
But that didn't mean that every time she smiled she was happy inside. Quit the opposite. He father had been neglecting her, practically forgetting she existed. All the girls made fun of her family, and abused her in secret, not even Tomoyo knew.  
  
And she always felt like something was missing, or someone. She always thought it was just the affect of her mother's death, but something told her other wise.  
  
She stood there in front of the mirror looking at the masterpiece Tomoyo did, it was a beautiful dress, with pink lace here and there, and the rest white.  
  
Tomoyo had become an amazing designer. She loved to dress up Sakura like a doll, and it made Sakura happy to forget all her troubling thoughts.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo suddenly yelled, "I forgot something!" She went back to fixing Sakura's dress with pins in her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran sat on a branch in his tree as he stared up at where the angel world was with a hard glare.  
  
He was bleeding all over staining the tree branch with blood. He had just been flogged for the fifth time that week. He only made one lousy mistake and his mother ordered him flogged.  
  
'Wasn't she the best of mothers!' Syaoran started sarcastically to himself.  
  
It was all because of that terrible day that his father died 9 years ago. His mother had grown stale from his death, and blamed it on 8 years old Syaoran, getting him flogged tree times. Telling him that he must grow strong so he wouldn't die like his father did.  
  
He had to train extra hard not just for that reason, but because he was part of the Li clan, the next ruler of the under world. He had to be perfection, and just one little mistake, and he gets flogged.  
  
Syaoran's hands flew to a crystal pendant around his next in the shape of a cherry blossom, he traced it with his fingers, for some reason it calmed him down. He remembered nothing of what was before his father's death.  
  
He was thought to hate the Angels in every single way, to loath everyone he sees and to attack it. Syaoran knew his mother was keeping something from him but he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to him anymore.  
  
I hated everything, didn't want to do anything. He had become cold in he years from his training. And that affected his whole life. But yet there was this calling urge he got, to look for something, or someone. Something from his dying childhood.  
  
But id didn't matter anymore, he was so naïve then, but now he knows better. He jumped off the branch he was seated on and headed back home, ignoring the drooling girls that stared at him longingly. He had not just grown cold and strong him the past years, but extremely handsome.  
  
He messier then ever chocolate brown hair flowing into his amber eyes, his muscular body, and amazing skill were to die for, not to mention, he was the prince of demons, and he was rich!  
  
His horns appeared fully grown, his tail flinging side to side, as his dark blue wings grew out of his back and he tock flight into the air. The cold pendant flinging against his chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura moved uncomfortably in her bed, shifting positions has her dream played in her head.  
  
&~*~&*~&*Dream*&~*&~*~&  
  
"SAKURA!!!" A muscular boy with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes ran to a bloody figure on the floor.  
  
He was bout 1 or 2 years older then her, as he caressed her lifeless cheek. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Wake up . . ." He whispered at the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on open your eyes, come on please," He said putting her forehead against her bloody one. "Please, for me . . ." He said as the image faded from Sakura's mind, everything going black around her.  
  
"Wait . . ." Sakura said reaching out her hand as everything blackened, and blood flowed everywhere. The floor under her gave in and she started to fall down.  
  
&~*~&*~&*End Dream*&~*&~*~&  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed jolting up from bed.  
  
She was sweating all over her clothes damp from her sweat. She looked around her franticly, breathing deeply, and uneven.  
  
She looked at her bracelet, as fingered the image of a wolf, "it was just a dream . . ." She got up from her bed and went outside still in her night gown.  
  
Sakura went to her favorite stop near the edge of her world looking past the barrier.  
  
"Bad dreams?" A girl mocked from behind her, Sakura twirled around to face Kiati and her gang of friends. "Don't you people sleep?" Sakura said as the cold wind swirled passed her.  
  
"Not when we can be beating you," Chi one of her friends said smiling evilly at her.  
  
Sakura shivered. Kiati came close to her and slapped her across the face, "Bitch!" She yelled.  
  
"So I didn't get to kill you, it's a miracle you lived!" She yelled as she kneed her in the stomach, Sakura crouched down garbing her stomach in pain.  
  
"But your moth dies in vain, that's okay with me I guess," She said punching her jaw. Sakura winced as blood spat out from her mouth.  
  
With her foot Kiati push Sakura to the ground and put her lags between her as she started to punch her face multiple times. "But that isn't good enough for me!" She yelled, Sakura's face was all bruised now with cuts everywhere.  
  
"No," She said getting off of her and kicking her side now. "I want you dead!" She yelled kicking her one more time before they all left her.  
  
Sakura got up all beaten and in bad shape, how she was able to hide these from her friends is a mystery to even her. Sakura limped back home not daring to let her wings unravel incase she causes more pain upon herself.  
  
She washed her wounds, and bandaged then as she limped off to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Oh Sakura, not again!" Tomoyo said running to her friend to help her.  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of that tree, you keep getting yourself hurt," Tomoyo told her as they entered her house and Sakura sat on the couch.  
  
The day went by like any other, and soon it was time to go home, her father wasn't there as usual he was never home, he didn't even consider this home ever since her mother died.  
  
Sakura tock out the new and improved pink night gown Tomoyo made for her, out of the plastic bad and put it on and fell into her deprived sleep.  
  
&~*~&*~&*Dream*&~*&~*~&  
  
Sakura was an image falling in pure darkness, her body limp, not resisting at all. Going at probably 100km per hour when barley a km from the ground just about to hit it an image swiped past her so swiftly catching the falling girl in his arms. He looked down at her limp figure, not very sure what to do.  
  
Again like all the other times the image faded from Sakura's mind.  
  
&~*~&*~&*End Dream*&~*&~*~&  
  
Sakura got up like all the other nights still in her night gown, and like all the other nights she went to her favorite spot where of course were waiting Kiati and her group of friends.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" She smirked at her.  
  
"We'll always be here waiting to beat the lights out of you!" She yelled at her.  
  
The usual beating happened, but this time the whole group ganged up an her, it was the most longest beating Sakura got from them, she was just left there as a crumpled figure.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" She yelled spiting at her.  
  
"Because I hate you!" She yelled, "but after tonight I wont have to see your face anymore!" she smiled her evil smile at her.  
  
"Come on," she said harshly to her friends, and walked off somewhere. Sakura was having harder trouble then ever then even to regain the remaining of her strength.  
  
But once she did a guardian ran up to her, "Sakura, you can commanded to the governor's dorm," he told her fiercely with no compassion in his heart.  
  
He then flew away, Sakura got up and limped all the way to her father's dorm. "Sakura!" He yelled at her. Sakura winched. "I'm disgraced!" He said his face cold and mad with rage.  
  
"W-why?" Sakura asked, she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I though after the death of Kiati, and your mother you would have learned not to go trying to kill people.  
  
"But I didn't—"Sakura protested.  
  
"Don't talk back to me! I am disgraced to call you my own daughter!" He spat at her.  
  
Sakura bent her head low, "you are exiled from here . . . forever!" Sakura's head shot up.  
  
"B-but I didn't do anything!" She argued.  
  
"Nonsense!" He yelled.  
  
"I thought you were my father! You should now that I wouldn't go around doing that!" Sakura shot at him.  
  
"Do not talk to me like that!" He yelled back, "I was going to wait till tomorrow to send you down with some clothes but now, I have lost all my mercy for you, why will be leaving tonight!"  
  
Tomoyo just entered the room breathing deeply, "Kinomoto-sama, Sakura didn't do anything she was—"  
  
He cut her off, "unless you want to want to be exiled as well I suggest she shut your mouth!"  
  
"Hai . . ." Tomoyo said sadly watching Sakura leave.  
  
"I'll come find you," Tomoyo said whispering to Sakura before she left.  
  
They tock her to her favorite spot as they undid the shield temporarily, and pushed her over.  
  
Once Sakura had enough energy and regained consciousness she sprouted her wings and slowly started to fly down, but she still could feel the pain from the beating that night was badly hurt and flying didn't ease the pain at all.  
  
Eventually the wings disappeared from her back to weak to even think, Sakura's body went limp as she fell fast to the God forsaken land.  
  
'Why do I have the sudden feeling of Déjà vu?' Sakura asked as she fell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night. The only calm part of day for Syaoran, the only time he can really think, and let everything flow, let everything at ease, to just sit on that branch and watch the dark night sky.  
  
And be relaxed, just staring into the dark night sky seeing a figure fall . . . "Wait, figure?!" Syaoran stared back into the night sky and sure enough there was something falling, or maybe someone falling to its death.  
  
'Wait they should have wings, they're not going to die.' Syaoran reassured himself as he watched it fall, and realized that it was not going to spread its wings anytime soon right when she was going to hit the surface Syaoran spread his wings as flew like lighting towards the object.  
  
And luckily, he caught it in his arms. 'It' was a girl more like a teenage girl, with a bloody body. Yet beautiful.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, as she mumbled before she could gain her vision, "am I dead?" She said then looked up to see a fuzzy figure.  
  
She finally was able to see the furrowed amber eyes that stared at her. "Hoe . . ." Sakura said trying to get up but all her muscles hurt. And her attempt was in vain.  
  
Syaoran didn't know why but he felt sympathy for the girl in his arms. Maybe it was because of those emerald eyes.  
  
But he didn't know, he didn't move he was too busy looking into her emerald orbs. Bit then the moon light flashed on a shinny object on Sakura's wrist.  
  
He picked up he limp arm, making her wince but didn't protest, she hurt to much to say a word, and she didn't think she would be able to speak while he was still holding her.  
  
He traced it with his fingers, and then asked, "Where did you get his from?" Sakura that a familiar feeling of not knowing this language, yet knowing it perfectly, yet not able to speak a word of it, as if it was a lost language. Forgotten with time, just like her childhood.  
  
"I, um, I, um, um, I, um . . . Why do you wan to know!?" She yelled all of a sudden, her eyes grew wide from her own words.  
  
'I didn't mean to say that!' she yelled in her mind.  
  
His eyebrows seemed to furrow more deeply, he glared at her sending shivers down her spine.  
  
But he still felt sorry for her, seeing her condition of her body. He started to fly in the direction of his house.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked alarmed as he flew over the unfamiliar land.  
  
"I'm taking you to my home to get you cleaned up." He told her, not noticing that what he held in his arms was an angel, his arch enemy.  
  
"What! Put me down, what if you go and rape me for all I know that's what you demons do!" She yelled.  
  
Syaoran didn't understand her statement very well and just kept flying off.  
  
Syaoran was about to open his front door when he realized how his mother would act to see him with a female.  
  
So he flew up to his balcony with a gaping Sakura in his arms. "What?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Your home is huge!" "Well no duh!" He told her.  
  
She glared at him, the nerve of this guy!  
  
He laid her on his beat and asked for his personal servant to come quickly and quietly. As Wei came through the door, his eyes grew wide, and his started to stumble his way to his master.  
  
"Xiao Lang-sama, what is a 'girl doing on your bed, especially 'that' girl?" He asked. Syaoran was going to answer him when he noticed how he said that girl.  
  
"What so special about 'that girl?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura was listening to their conversation, but she could only tell what Syaoran was saying everything the other man said was gibberish.  
  
"She's an angel master," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing. Syaoran turned to her limp body on his bed; he looked into her confused and scared eyes.  
  
"You're an angel?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran looked back at Wei, "go get bandages, then clean and bandage her wounds," Syaoran ordered then walked off leaving two surprised and confused creatures.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" Syaoran turned around to see his mother glaring at him. "What have I told you about going out late?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry mother," Syaoran stuttered. "It doesn't matter, now I've lost something of mine and I would appreciate it if you move aside so I may search your room." She said, Syaoran was just about to move aside when he realized he had an angel lying on his bed.  
  
"Um it's very messy let me clean it up and then you may look for it," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Nonsense, it will only be a second to do an enchantment to clean up your room." She told him and pushed him violently aside as she opened the door to freeze in place.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" She yelled as she regained her thoughts.  
  
"Mother," he replied.  
  
"What is an ANGEL doing on your bed!!?!" She yelled at him.  
  
"There, um, me, um, tonight, um, uh, I, I, She fell from the sky!" He replied not making any sense.  
  
"After trying so hard to make you understand that angels are not to be trusted you go and bring one into my home!"  
  
"You shall be punished! 3 floggings!" She yelled at her son.  
  
"Mother, you just flogged me after my training, I'll die if I have 3 more." Syaoran said shocked.  
  
"Serves you right for bring this filth in my home!"  
  
Two servants came to take Syaoran to his floggings.  
  
Sakura was left in her room half bandaged, as she only understood out off all this that Syaoran was to be flogged for bringing her into his home.  
  
She gasped, "And as for you!" Yeilen growled at Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qleo-chan: yay I'm done my mom is yelling at me to leave, so I have to type this part as quickly as possible. And then post this up.  
  
Okay plzzz review and tell me what u think of my story!!!  
  
Hope u like it! 


	3. Scriptures

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Scriptures  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Mariam S. my best friend.  
  
Thanks for always being there for me, and supporting whatever I was into.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran all bloody limped back to his room, where hey lay on his bed, realizing his mother must have taken the angel away.  
  
'Little filth, serves her right!' Syaoran yelled in his mind.  
  
Syaoran hated staying indoors especially when he was just flogged, he could never think inside this prison of a home he lived in.  
  
Syaoran started to walk to his favorite place until he heard a familiar scream. Turning around he saw frightened emerald eyes the belonged to an angelic girl running away from the demons behind her with torches and weapons chasing her.  
  
Sakura turning around to see how close they were to her accidentally bumped into a confused Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry . . ." She stuttered and was about to run away when Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"You!" She yelled looking at his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"You have to let me go they're going to catch up with me then kill me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran wanted so badly to hold her in place and let them beat the life out of her, but for some weird reason he found himself flying into the air with a terrified Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Don't you have wings?" He asked her, "You are an angel after all."  
  
"Hai, but I'm in a very bad condition to be able to even let my wings sprout." She explained to him.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and just realized what kind of condition she was in, all her wounds exposed to the air, blood dripping on her now crimson red nightgown.  
  
Even her bandaged wounds were in a very bad state, because of her running it caused her bleeding to increase.  
  
The bandages were now soaked in blood.  
  
"You need to get fixed up," He told her as he flew to a waterfall, which only he knew of, not his favorite spot because of old memories, but still one of his favorites.  
  
He flew through the water and placed her down on the cold stone ground.  
  
With the water he cleaned her wounds and then ripping his own clothes he bandaged them.  
  
'Why am I helping her? She disserves to die; she has no right to live!'  
  
"I'm only doing this for you because you look disgraceful, and I would not stand to have such filth walk on my soon to be land, not that I want you here at all, I suggest you stay here till your wounds heal, and then maybe disguise yourself, and get a job or something." He told her.  
  
"And hide the angelic aura of yours if you want to live," He said harshly.  
  
"Don't expect me to come rescue you again, this is a once in a life time thing." He told her glaring at her.  
  
"Now, I must go before I get another 3 floggings because of you," He almost yelled at her.  
  
"Wait," she said grabbing his hand right when he was about to fly away.  
  
You could tell getting up was more painful to Sakura, then all the floggings Syaoran had received his lifetime.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for saving my life, more then once. And that I'm sorry I caused you get flogged. And I don't think I've learned your name yet? I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she said smiling at him.  
  
'After I yell at her and blame her she still smiles even after all the pain she's experiencing, she still is kind and formal, and she shouldn't be, she will die if she acts like this to everyone she meets.'  
  
"Li Syaoran, and Kinomoto-'slut'" he said rudely to her, "I never want to see your face, ever understand!"  
  
Sakura was taken back, "And don't ouch me!" He yelled at her as he flew off.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Stupid prophecy!" Yeilen yelled after she abandoned the girl to a mob of murderous demons.  
  
"Stupid Ryuuren," she mumbled. "So kind to everything, accepting anything thrown at him," She yelled mad at her husband.  
  
She walked over to a scroll with ancient writing, "Only the 'chosen ones' will be able to read . . . read this . . . this crap!" Yeilen yelled with flames in her eyes.  
  
"All I know is that a descendant of the Li family will end a war from misunderstanding between the demon world and the angel world, along with an exiled princess to be angel, who accompanies the Li descendant."  
  
"Stupid prophecy, made by a stupid mix blood, yuck, with his stupid 'chosen ones' message," Yeilen cursed under her breath at the stupid prophet who predicted this so called 'coming' when the 'war' will end.  
  
"Stupid nonsense, that's what it is!" She said throughing the scriptures out the window, dropping into a river that flowed near the mansion.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura took heed to what Syaoran told her; she stayed in the waterfall until she got better, only going out to grab some food now and then, when she came across two scrolls tied together floating in the water.  
  
'What's this?' Sakura asked herself as she picked it up the scriptures from the water.  
  
Surprisingly they weren't wet, no they were pretty dry. She took of the ribbon that tied them together each scroll written in a language she never heard off.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light escaped out of the scriptures and a lion jumped out.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Sakura yelled stumbling to the ground.  
  
The big lion in front of her some how transformed into a small stuffed animal.  
  
"Um what are you?" Sakura asked poking the 'stuffed animal' in front of her.  
  
"Hey, watch the merchandise!" It yelled at her.  
  
"Um, sorry," Sakura said getting up and dusting herself.  
  
"You are?" The thing asked.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," She said at him cautiously.  
  
"And you might be?" Sakura asked.  
  
The animal puffed out its chest and told her, "I'm the Great Cereberos, The Seal Guardian of the scriptures."  
  
"Um, okay . . ." She said.  
  
"Only the 'chosen ones' are able to open the scriptures," he told her.  
  
"That means you are one of them." He explained.  
  
"Chosen ones?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Yes, you have to find your partner, or as my old master liked to say 'your other half'" He said.  
  
"Right um, why are we chosen ones, and why do I need a partner?" Sakura asked curious.  
  
"You have to end the war between the angel world and the demon world, and you can not do anything without your partner." He told her.  
  
"Right, all I want to know is what the scriptures say," Sakura said.  
  
"That, I'm not very sure of, seeing as I've been locked up in these scriptures for years, my memory isn't what it used to be, and he didn't tell me all of what was in it anyways."  
  
"Um, can you just read it for me, and explain it?" Sakura asked the stuffed doll.  
  
"Ha! That's your job, well not entirely, as I said you can't do anything without your other half, and that includes reading the scriptures."  
  
Sakura sighed, 'this sucks'.  
  
"So who's my partner?" Sakura asked him as she headed back towards her 'home'.  
  
"Another thing that you must find out." Cereberos told her.  
  
"Okay Cer-ber-tlus," Sakura said trying to say his name.  
  
"NO! Cereberos!" He yelled.  
  
"Cer-eb-er-os!" he said.  
  
"Cur—I'll just call you Kero," Sakura said smiling giving up on pronouncing his name.  
  
"No you must call m—I guess Kero will do," He said giving up on her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran had his sword outstretched in his hands trying his hardest to concentrate, sweat dripping all over.  
  
Why couldn't he concentrate why did those emerald eyes always pop up in his head? Why couldn't he get 'her' out of his mind?  
  
"Damn!" He yelled as Wei was able to catch him off guard.  
  
"Xiao Lang-sama, you're not concentrating, your mind is somewhere else, you're lucky that Yeilen-sama isn't here or you would be killed from all the floggings you would receive."  
  
Syaoran slumped down to the ground, "I can't get 'her' out of my head Wei," Syaoran started.  
  
"'Her Picture always travels across my mind," He said frustrated.  
  
"Why won't that damn bitch stay out of my head?!" He yelled bringing his sword to the hard floor, denting it.  
  
"Are you speaking of the angel girl?" Wei asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Master, there is something you must know, that your mother as kept from you, it will affect you and the girl's life forever . . ."  
  
Syaoran looked at him confused, "What is it Wei?" Syaoran asked curious.  
  
"Its—"The door flung open and Yeilen came in.  
  
"Xiao Lang! What are you doing get back to your training, unless you want a few floggings!" His mother yelled at him.  
  
Syaoran immediately shot up and resumed his training, forgetting all about what Wei was to have told him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Sorry we don't need any employs at the moment." Read the sign on the door. Another job opportunity slammed in Sakura's face.  
  
She sighed. It had been a few weeks since Syaoran saved her, and Sakura just healed two days ago, and was off to job searching, to get in some money so she could eat proper food, and live in a house instead of a waterfall, not that she didn't like it there.  
  
She also needed the money to keep Kero-chan's stomach full. He eats like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Literally.  
  
"I'll never find a job!" Sakura yelled in frustration as she walked off home, "Life stinks!"  
  
Sakura was walking home when she found something heading towards her.  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes so she could have a better look at it.  
  
It was a blue . . . Jaguar? What the?  
  
It swooped right over Sakura head making her fall back.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice yelled as Sakura looked who was calling her.  
  
"Tomoyo!?" Sakura yelled confused.  
  
"Ya! I told you I'd come for you!" She squealed, "With a whole new wardrobe!"  
  
A teenage boy with azure eyes with hair to match them.  
  
"This is Hiragizawa Eriol; he came and helped me escape!" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"It was a pleasure to accompany such a beautiful lady, and I was on my way here anyways, it was nothing," He told her smiling as he tock her hand and kissed it.  
  
Tomoyo blushed from the contact, "You're such a gentleman," Tomoyo said trying to mock him.  
  
He just smiled in return making Tomoyo blush more.  
  
Eriol left Tomoyo and looked at the emerald beauty in front of him, "I assume you're Sakura, who Tomoyo is always chatting about?" Eriol said looking at Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Sakura said extending her hand to shake his.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," He said taking her hand in a different matter and kissing it.  
  
Sakura blushed, wile Tomoyo mumbled something.  
  
"Well Sakura let's go to your home and change into these beautiful clothes instead of those rags!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's hand and motioned for her to lead the way.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran fiddled with his necklace, as he lay in his bed.  
  
"Why can't I remember . . ." He mumbled it's wasn't a question, more as a statement.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, as familiar emerald eyes popped into his head, and all the scenes from weeks ago passed through his head of 'her'.  
  
Why did he always have to think of her, why wouldn't she just leave him alone and get out of his head!?  
  
Everywhere anytime her image would always appear out of no where in his head, everything triggers to her.  
  
Gosh, how much he wanted to strangle her beautiful soft neck, and hold her, and just feel her body against hi—WHAT!?!  
  
'I did not just think that!' Syaoran yelled to himself trying to reassure him.  
  
'No I'm just imagining things' He said nodding to his statement.  
  
'Ya, you're imagining her in your arms!' A random though popped up in his head.  
  
"No! Yes! No! AH I DON"T KNOW!!" He yelled out loud causing a few maids to look his way.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"This is your home?" Tomoyo asked looking at the water fall.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura did you being me any food!?!" A yellow stuffed animal came into view.  
  
"I'm starving!" He complained as he stuffed some cherries into his mouth.  
  
"Kero! That was dinner!" She yelled at him.  
  
"But—Eriol? What are you doing here?" Kero asked looking at the blue haired boy.  
  
Sakura looked back and forth at the two, "You guys know each other?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course, Eriol is the reincarnation of my old master," Kero explained.  
  
"Um, okay . . ." Sakura said a little confused.  
  
"Someone care to fill me in?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What's there to tell, Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Kero said stuffing another handful of cherries into his mouth.  
  
"Whaa—Kero! I said stop eating dinner!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well you seem, um well off," Tomoyo said trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't allow such beautiful ladies live in this place, I will have to let you live with me, and Sakura, I'm sure you've been looking for a job, consider yourself hired." Eriol announced.  
  
They both gave him weird, "You have a home here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What's my job?" Sakura asked just registering the information in her brain.  
  
"You'll get your answers once we arrive at your new home," Eriol told then as he led the way.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Kero yelled as he flew after them, and then mumbled under his breath, "They better serve good food . . ."  
  
They walked for a while as Sakura explained why they couldn't let others know that they are angels, and that they should hide their angelic aura.  
  
But Sakura forgot to mention an amber eyes boy who helped her, and told her this information. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him.  
  
How he help her how he helped her, how his amber eyes shown in the light.  
  
'But he was so rude to you!' A voice yelled in her head.  
  
'He doesn't disserve you!' another voice yelled.  
  
'Stop thinking about that brat!' Both the voices yelled in union.  
  
"Wow, I really though you were to dense to ever think of that," Tomoyo teased Sakura.  
  
"Hey, I'm not 'that' dense!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Tomoyo told Sakura, as she ran to catch up with Eriol who was ahead of them conversing with Kero.  
  
"Hey wait up Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as she chased after her best friend.  
  
Soon they finally reached the place where Eriol supposedly lived, it was a familiar humongous mansion, but somehow Sakura couldn't place where she thought she saw it before.  
  
She shrugged it off, as she stepped inside with the rest of the gang, as she looked at her surroundings she knew she had been here before, but when, and where?  
  
'Why can't I remember?!' She yelled to herself.  
  
'Am I really that dense?' she asked herself.  
  
'Nah!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qleo-chan: YAY!! I got the chapie out!!!  
  
Syaoran: But you mentioned Eriol in this chapter more then me!!!! I though I was the main character!?!  
  
Qleo-chan: Technically you're the main character WITH Sakura.  
  
Qleo-chan: Can't forget your lover!!!  
  
Syaoran: Hey I'm not her lover!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran . . . *looks at him with puffy eyes*  
  
Syaoran: No! No, I didn't mean that, I love you, I love you!!  
  
Sakura: *smiles sweetly as pinches Syaoran's cheeks* that's my Syao-chan.  
  
Syaoran: *blushed madly*  
  
Tomoyo: OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!!  
  
Eriol: Calm down Tomo-chan, you have all the time in the world to tape them.  
  
Tomoyo: No I don't its olden days kinda thingy in this fic; I don't get to have my video camera!!!! *crys*  
  
Qleo-chan: what a crew I got there! *sarcastically*  
  
CCS gang: EXCUSE ME!!!!  
  
Qleo-chan: Um, I mean I have the best crew ever!  
  
Qleo-chan: With a exceptional dense Sakura-chan.  
  
Sakura: HEY!!!!  
  
Syaoran: I agree . . .  
  
Sakura: Syao-kun you're supposed to be on my side!!!  
  
Tomoyo: You can't deny the truth forever Sakura.  
  
Eriol: Well actually I think Syaoran is almost equally as dense.  
  
Syaoran: Hey!  
  
Tomoyo: He's right you know . . .  
  
Sakura: HA! Join the dense club!!  
  
Syaoran: *sweat drops*  
  
Well that do u think of my new chapie!!! R+R Plzz INJOY!!!  
  
Qleo-chan 


	4. SoulMates

Forbidden Love Chapter 3 Soul Mates By: Qleo-chan   
  
A servant came rushing towards them, "Hiragizawa-sama, Li-sama will be with you shortly." It then rushed off, to do its orders.

Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other confused looks, all they understood, was Eriol's sir name, and Li was someone else's sir name.

_'Why does 'Li' sound so familiar?'_

"Just incase, angel's are unwanted here, hide your aura," Sakura whispered to her friend. Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

An oh so familiar woman came down the big staircase.

That's when it hit Sakura; this was the _'Li'_ mansion, well Syaoran _'Li'_s mansion to be exact.

But the funny thing is that she didn't recognize Sakura, even though she knew Li-san saw her clearly.

Sakura shrugged it off till she heard the dreaded name.

"Syaoran Li! Come down here his instant!" Yeilen Li ordered her son.

Of course Sakura didn't understand a word Yeilen said, same with Tomoyo. All Sakura understood was _'Syaoran Li'._

Eriol seemed to understand perfectly though.

A messy chestnut hair boy stomped down the stairs angrily, only to find more anger fill up inside him.

He wanted to yell at the wench in front of him, but for some reason he didn't want to let his mother know that the auburn haired girl was _'her'._

_'But who's that girl with her?' _He asked himself as he saw the raven haired girl.

So instead he yelled at his other enemy. "Hiragizawa! What are you doing here!?" He yelled at his assessor.

Eriol smiled his oh, so familiar smile, that sent shivers down Sakura and Syaoran's spine. Tomoyo didn't seem to mind though.

"Hello my cute little descendant," Syaoran's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

For once Sakura could understand the conversation, finally people that spoke her language.

"What are they talking about, I can only understand Eriol's side," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"What do you mean? If I can understand Li why can't you?" Sakura asked.

"Who's Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"The guy talking to Eriol," Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Um okay . . ." Tomoyo said still confused.

"Syaoran! Show Eriol and the two lovely young ladies to their rooms." Yeilen ordered.

_'Oh ya now I'm a lovely young lady!'_ Sakura yelled in her mind.

Syaoran glared at them as he led them up stairs. "And what are you doing here wench!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura, when they were out of his mothers reach.

"None of your business!" Sakura retorted back.

"Interesting . . ." Eriol said smiling at them.

"What?" The both barked at him.

"Not have you already met before, but you understand each other . . ." Eriol said amused.

"So?" They both asked in union.

Eriol turned to Sakura, "Sakura were you able to understand Yeilen, when she talked." Eriol asked her.

Sakura shook her head. Eriol then turned to Tomoyo, "Say something my dear," He asked her.

"What?" She asked, Eriol then turned to Syaoran, "Did you understand what she said my cure descendant?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Very interesting . . ." He said as they came to a stop.

"What's interesting?" They both asked.

Eriol then looked at Syaoran's neck then at Sakura's wrist, his smile grew even wider.

He put out both his hands in front of Sakura and Syaoran, confusing them.   
"From the power of good and evil, from the power of light and dark, show me what awaits these couple, what they my dealt." Eriol said.

Sakura's bracelet started to glow, along with whatever was in her pocket, Syaoran's necklace also started to glow.

They detached themselves from their owner, and flowed in the air. And a glowing scroll came flying out of Sakura's pocket.

A light flashed from the scroll as there no longer was a cherry blossom crystal necklace, and a wolf bracelet, but two necklaces, of a silky pink and green fabric chain intertwined with each other, and on each was a wolf, with a cherry blossom in his mouth.

The necklaces flew to their owners' out stretched hands.   
Something in Sakura pocket yawned, as it flew out in the open, it rubbed its eyes,

"What'd I miss?" It said sleepily.

"Kero, what's this thingy?" Sakura asked the fur ball.

"You must have found your partner!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura's face went white, "you don't mean him?" she asked pointing in Syaoran's direction.

"What on earth is that flying stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked as he started to poke Kero.

"Hey watch it gaki!" Kero yelled at him, his eyes traveled to his hand where now lay a exact replica of Sakura's new necklace.

"Oh my, don't tell me you're her partner!?" Kero said.

"Partner?" He asked confused.

"This is going to be a long talk . . ." Kero said as he landed on Sakura's shoulder.

Tomoyo leaned close to Eriol and whispered, "What are they saying? I can only understand Sakura and that stuffed animal,"

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" Kero yelled at her.

"And what is that light, and those necklaces and those . . ." She said more loudly, but Eriol cut her off.

"Once we get settled down, I'll explain everything to you, my maiden," he said smiling at her, as her face started to go a little pink.

The group headed for Syaoran's room, as Syaoran lay on the bed with Sakura sitting next to him, and Tomoyo and Eriol on chairs.

Kero flew in front of the couple, Syaoran glaring at it, and Sakura smiling at it innocently.

He flew into Sakura's pocket and took out a scroll. "Read this," He commanded them.

"But Kero, you know I already tried, and it didn't work, why—"

Kero cut her off, "This time it's different the gaki is here, he's your 'partner', you should be able to read it now." He explained.

Kero let go of the paper and it started to hover in the air, both Sakura and Syaoran reached for it at the same time, and brought it close to them. Once they did so, a light shown through the scroll, Sakura and Syaoran squinted their eyes and pulled their heads back, the letters on the scroll start to move around by themselves, soon they found their place and the light evaporated.

They could read the writing, it was amazing, they understood it, both of them, and they started to read it out loud at the same time.

_"In the beginning angels and demons lived in harmony, no fights no war, but one thought it wasn't right, one demon distasted the thought of living with angels, he was an orphan. His mother a demon, who fell in love with an angel, they created him, and the angel proposed tot eh mother. She accepted gladly, but soon the angel started to loose interest in his demon lover. Forgetting her he left her with her unborn child. His mother dies giving birth to him, he knew the story surprisingly, he was told it by his family before they too passed away. And that's when he knew that the two different races should not live together. After the age of 16 he put his plan into action, and with a small simple fight the races split, the mothers and fathers arguing and fighting with each other, they split. Making their own world in the sky the angels stayed there. Soon all mixes were destroyed, it was a sad end, but yet beginning, a beginning of hatred, but unknown to all of them, one mix still lived, a boy, who had demons on his mothers side, and angels on his fathers, in the fight they refused to split, they refused to destroy their only son. They made him run. Run far away. This boy's name was Clow Reed, mother a Li, and father a Reed. He would stop the fight for his mother and father. Making this legend, saying, **'There will be two chosen ones, a male, and female, one lived in darkness as the other lived in light, met by accident, they will interlope and join harts, but they will have to be strong, for their lives from then on will be forbidden . . .' **The rest was burned in a fire that will never be found. Hiding the legend with a guardian, who will protect it, and be its keeper. This is the legend that will only be fulfilled, when these words are spoken." _

They finished it together, taking in a deep breath. The scroll then flew from the grasp and scrolled up, then burst into flames.

"Oh no!" Sakura said, picking up the ashes of the once legend.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got it all down," Tomoyo told her, as she wrote the last word of the legend in her notepad.

"I don't believe it, there is no such thing as legends anyways, it's just bull shit," Syaoran commented a hard expression on his face. Kero turned to him and glared.

"What you just read in so true, and you should know it, since you are a Li, you should also know that no one was able to read that scroll, not a single being, and it was entrusted into your family's hands!" He yelled at him, Syaoran was a little taken back, but he wouldn't show it, he wouldn't dare show it.

"Oh, and Syaoran can Sakura and Tomoyo have a job as maids in your home?" Eriol asked calmly.

Syaoran's eye started to twitch, "Shut up, Hiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled, it was somehow his fault, all his fault; he should have ever been in this mess.

_'Stupid Hiragizawa . . .'_

"Oh, please Li," Syaoran turned around to be faced with two pleading puppy eyes.

"I, uh, um, uh, I . . ."

_'Why can't I just yell at her **'no'**? I do it all the time to everyone else,'_

He looked again at her pleading eyes, "Fine . . ." He mumbled under his breath.

"Really!?" Sakura asked excitedly, as she stood up.

Syaoran dumbly nodded his head, and Sakura hugged him, Syaoran's eyes widened, Sakura was hugging him, an 'angel' was hugging him. But he so badly wanted to hug back, but he couldn't she's an angel for heavens sakes.

"Get off me you wench!" Syaoran yelled pushing her off, but Sakura just kept on smiling.

"Well I would very much appreciate it if you showed us to our rooms now Syaoran," Eriol said as he got up, Syaoran did the same, with a jumping Sakura at his side.

He showed them to their rooms, each having a separate one.

Syaoran walked back into his room and fell on his bed.

_'What have I gotten myself into . . .'_

Yay done! Finally okay what do u think? REVIEW!!!! O and the information on me new contest.

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!

_**Qleo-chan**_


	5. Syaoran's Clumsy Wench

**Forbidden Love**  
  
_Chapter 4_  
  
**_Syaoran's Clumsy Wench_**

* * *

This chapter is mostly just an added feature, barley ahs anything to do with the main story line, but I find it fun to type.

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed all excited for the up coming day. She got dressed and rushed over to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Hey Sakura, ready for your first days work?" Tomoyo said smiling at her.  
  
"I sure am!" Sakura cheered, for some reason she felt like her life was just waiting for this day to happen.  
  
Then Tomoyo looked at her with wide eyes, and a sullen face, "Sakura, please do not tell me that's what you're going to wear," Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"There is no time for 'dress up Sakura' Tomoyo we have got to start now!" Sakura grabbed her arm, and knocked on the door next to hers, which just happened to be Syaoran's room.  
  
"Li!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"What do you want Kinomoto?" Syaoran said grumpily, he was obviously not a morning person.  
  
"We want to start our jobs!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Calm down, fine, HIRAGIZAWA!" Syaoran yelled, and from the door next to Tomoyo's Eriol stepped out.  
  
"What can I do for you my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
"Give them work to do, anywhere, anywhere away from me! Oh and you have to go pick your personal clave." Syaoran told him.  
  
This smile then suddenly appeared on his face, you know that smile when you know he's planning an awful scheme? Ya that's the feeling Syaoran had when he saw Eriol's face at that moment.  
  
"And who may I ask, is your personal slave?"  
  
"No one, I don't want one, even though mother is trying to force me to have one, she just needs one small little excuse." Syaoran complained.  
  
"_Perfect_," Eriol said under his breath.  
  
"What's perfect?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked in union.  
  
"Nothing for you two to worry about, now lets get you something to do," he lead them off to wherever he was taking them to. But Syaoran could care less.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"You too are going to work in the kitchen under the command of Chiomoto," Eriol explained.  
  
"I want you guys to do everything he tells you," Eriol ordered.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said happily pulling Tomoyo's arm with her as she raced to the kitchen.  
  
Once they got their Sakura said happily to Chinomoto, "Hi, I'm sakura, this is Tomoyo, and we're supposed to work for you."  
  
The man stared at them blankly, and said something that came out as a bunch of gibberish to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"What did he say?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"I have no idea, maybe he wants us to go clean those dishes," Sakura suggested, since he was pointed to the beautiful cutlery on the table.  
  
"I'm not so sure Sakura," Tomoyo said as Sakura dragged her to the table. And if they even bothered to look behind them, they would have seen chubby old man Chinomoto waving his arms franticly, screaming gibberish to their ears, jumping up and down, trying to make his point.  
  
Sakura started to grab stuff in her hands, but soon they were full, and she couldn't stuff anything else off the table.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo, put the rest of the stuff in my arm," Sakura instructed.  
  
"Are you sure you will be able to handle it all?" Tomoyo asked putting the last piece in Sakura's arms, making everything wobble, they were piled way over her head, so that Sakura couldn't see a thing.  
  
The man was still yelling about, and Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to look at him.  
  
"I think he's cursing," Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"Whatever for?" Sakura ask as she started to walk off.  
  
"Maybe he's trying to tell us something." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Don't be paranoid!" Sakura teased.  
  
"I'm not!" Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"Can you open that door for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Tomoyo said going to open the door, while the cubby man was still cursing, and jumping up and down behind them. But the two were oblivious to his acts.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said as she went to go through eh door, but tripped on a crease in the carpet, making her trying to steady herself, causing two golden cups, with rubies on it to drop behind her head, crashing onto Chinomoto's head, causing him to fall to the floor, his eyes swirls, and angels dancing around his head.  
  
"Oh my, Sakura I think he's unconscious," Tomoyo stated, flinging her hands to her mouth.  
  
"What should we do!?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, just leave him there; he'll be his cursing old self in no time!" Sakura said as she went into the kitchen and dumped the things she carrying into the sink, a few fell on the floor, with no chubby Chinomoto to break its fall, and broke into pieces.  
  
"Ops! Oh well, who cares," Sakura said as she started on the dishes.  
  
After a while they finished, "Wow, these look great!" Tomoyo said studying their work.  
  
"Ya, but the gold seems to be chipping, and most of those rubies have fallen off . . . I wonder why?" Sakura said staring intensely at the cup in her hand.  
  
"Oh well, Tomoyo start stacking we have to bring these washed stuff to the table, and re-organize it." Sakura told her.  
  
"Sure thing," Tomoyo said as she started to stack them in Sakura's arms.  
  
They walked out the door, and Sakura tripped over the unconscious body, of Chinomoto.  
  
"Wops," Sakura said as two more cups fell from her arms and crashed on his head, just when he was starting to recover, if they listened carefully, they would have heard him say, _"Ma-ma,"_ then fall back down.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, how has work been for you?" He asked as Sakura poured everything in her hands on the table.  
  
"Great! But that guy is weird!" She said pointing to an unconscious Chinomoto, as Eriol sweat dropped.  
  
"And when we washed this stuff, the gold started to chip away, not to mention the rubies fell in the water.  
  
"Well, I think that if you listened carefully he would have explained things to you." Eriol told them.  
  
"He tried but everything came out gibberish." Tomoyo told him.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot, you guys don't understand _'them'_," He hit himself on the head lightly.  
  
"Well I think he was trying to tell you not to wash those things for that reason, but that wont matter right now." Eriol said.  
  
"Because you can't understand anyone but me and Syaoran, oh except for Tomoyo, you guys will just have to work for me, and Sakura Syaoran, since we are the only ones who understand what you say, and likewise." Eriol explained.  
  
"And I have the perfect jobs! Tomoyo since you can't understand Syaoran you'll be my personal servant, I hope you don't mind, but I needed one anyways." Eriol explained.  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"And Sakura that leaves you with Syaoran." Sakura eyes widened. "His mother was looking for a personal servant for him."  
  
"Oh, Sakura it won't be half as bad as you think!" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Of course, I mean how bad could it be?"  
  
And with that they headed towards Syaoran's room to inform him of he new plans.

* * *

"WHAT!!!???" Syaoran yelled as the castle winces with his every word.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"But I am, so there you go no more arguments!" Eriol ordered then shut the door.  
  
"Well you can start off with the bed," Syaoran said grumpily.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said heading strait to it.  
  
She did his bed, and then waited for his next command.  
  
Syaoran ordered her to clean every speck of his room, till it shined, but that didn't last long.  
  
Syaoran felt his back wince in pain from all his floggings.  
  
_'It wouldn't hurt for just one massage.'_ Syaoran told himself.  
  
"I want you to massage my back." Syaoran ordered. Sakura's eyes grew wide, but she obeyed.  
  
He lay on his bed, and Sakura told him. "Take off your shirt."  
  
Syaoran seeing the look on her face decided to tease her. "I think I'll let you do that." He watched with satisfaction as her face grew red.  
  
"Fine," she huffed. She leaned over him, and pulled from the hem of his shirt till it was off. Her face grew even redder, if it was possible from the perfection of his well built body. Syaoran smirked at her reaction before her face fell to a frown, as she noticed the white marks here and there, obviously the scars of whippings.  
  
"P-please, t-turn around." Sakura said, and Syaoran obeyed.  
  
If Sakura thought that's the scars on his chest were bad, once she saw his back, she couldn't help but gasp. And she could tell that some of those were still fresh.  
  
Sakura carefully and gently put her hands of his shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. But she didn't know how much her touch affected Syaoran.  
  
She started to gently massage his shoulders, as Syaoran gave a pleased groan, as she started her way up and down his back, a few times to would flinch, and Sakura could feel it under his fingertips.  
  
To make things easier on herself Sakura positioned herself, so that both her lags were on the opposite sides of Syaoran's body, he legs clung to his sides. As she leaned over him and massaged.  
  
Once she was done with his back she asked him, "Can you please turn around?" He did as she asked so the they made eye contact for a few seconds, before Sakura started to gently massage him from his stomach up, feeling his every muscle, bicep, and abs. Pink tinted on her face, she soon came to his shoulders, where her face was practically touching his. She could feel him breath on his, his hot warm breath sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Sakura lightly started to massage his next, when she felt her hands wet, and Syaoran flinch and turn his head away. Sakura looked at her hand, and noticed blood. She looked at where it was from and saw a whip mark freshly in placed there.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sakura stammered.  
  
Syaoran took her hand in his warm big ones, making her blush. He tried to push himself up, but only made Sakura fall on him, their faces barley apart, Sakura's other arm unconsciously moved up his well built chest and around the good side of his neck. While Syaoran lead his other hand down to her waist, and holding it there.  
  
The leaned onto each other, as Syaoran's lips captures hers, fist gentle but then more passionate, his lips hungrily devouring her upper lip, as Sakura did the same to his lower one. Caught in the excitement, Syaoran's tail popped out from behind him, his horns revealed, and his wings, tried to spread out. Sakura's white fluffy wings wrapped around his. Syaoran pushed up against her, and changed positions so that she was on the bed with him on top of her. Syaoran started to kiss her more aggressively, too caught up in the moment to really understand the depth of what he was doing.  
  
While Sakura was burning red, her brain went blank, as Syaoran's hand moved from her hand and started to play with her hair, he let his other hand squeeze her waist, making her mourn, and then released the pressure. Syaoran's tongue begged for an entrance, as Sakura spread her lips inviting him in. His tongue played in her mouth, investigating every inch of her mouth. Sakura's legs tangled with Syaoran's as she tried to kiss him more forcefully.  
  
When she tried to get in a more comfortable position, her tripped, this caused them to fall on the floor with Sakura on top. They unfortunately had to end the kiss, as they suddenly realized, what they were doing. Sakura's wings disappeared within her body, along with Syaoran's, and his horns, but his tail kept wagging in excitement with Sakura's touch.  
  
The couple struggled to release themselves from each other, only to have Syaoran on top of Sakura, in an even more awkward position.  
  
"He, he, he, sorry," Sakura tried, as they finally got off the floor in one piece. Syaoran's tail still wagging behind him, it unconsciously went to Sakura's face stroking her cheek with its tip, causing her to blush. Syaoran realizing what his harmonious tail was doing he flung it back, but he just couldn't seem to make it disappear.  
  
_'Stupid horny tail!'_ Syaoran shouted in his mind.  
  
"I-I, better go!" Sakura said tumbling out the door, with a crimson red face. As she crashed into Tomoyo.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, was it that bad that you had to run away from hi—"Tomoyo cut herself off as she looked up at Sakura's red face, with puffy red lips, and her hair ruffled.  
  
"Did he rape you!?" Tomoyo demanded angrily.  
  
"No, it's not that, its, its," Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her off to some place.

* * *

YAY!! I'm done, few, that took long, wow, imagine if I can keep this up! Updating a story like every day or 2, but that defiantly wont happen very often.  
  
My neck hurts sooo much!

* * *

Now on with the contest. If u don't know about it refer to the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Thank u to all of u who tried, here r the results, the **WRONG** answers, as u can see **ASIA** is not the place to be guessing. Try something wild and unexpected.

* * *

**Portugal** - 1  
  
**Canada** - 2  
  
**Philippines** - 1  
  
**Near a forest** - 1  
  
**On Asia Minor** - 1  
  
**Japan** - 2  
  
**China** - 2  
  
**U.S.** - 2  
  
**Russia** - 1  
  
To all those who have already tried, just keep trying!  
  
Thanx REVEW!!!!  
  
Plzzz  
  
It's not very hard, u see that button at ur left corner, just click that button, the one that says 'go' and put ina review plzzz, and try guessing.

**_Qleo-chan_**


End file.
